plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Raining Seeds
|FR = A trophy |before = Slot Machine |after = Beghouled}} 'It's Raining Seeds '''is a mini-game that takes place on a Fog level in ''Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. This level is set in a rainy weather and the seed packets of plants fall from the sky. If the player does not plant a seed packet fast enough, it will disappear. Every plant can rain onto the lawn, except for Flower Pots, Grave Busters, Coffee Beans, sun-producing plants, Imitater, imitated plants, and upgrade plants. It is the fourth mini-game that the player can play in Plants vs. Zombies, only and immediately playable after Adventure Mode is finished for the first time. This mini-game is replaced by Heavy Weapon in Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Plants vs. Zombies. A similar version of this mini-game is present as a Brain Buster in Frostbite Caves in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Icons It's raining seed.png|iOS and Android icon Raining PC.png|PC icon Raining iPad.png|iPad icon Raining DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Plants These plants may appear during a playthrough of It's Raining Seeds. Because of the nature of the mini-game, some may not appear at all, while others may be excessively plentiful. Out of all of them, Umbrella Leaf is the rarest plant to appear, as in the vast majority of playthroughs, Umbrella Leaf may never be obtained. *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult The player can play this mini-game on the iPhone version before finishing Adventure Mode, either by buying coins or repeatedly playing levels. With the exception of Lily Pad, the player can only get plants he or she has already unlocked; for example, if the player stopped playing Adventure Mode at Level 2-5 the first time, he or she can only get Peashooter, Cherry Bomb, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Snow Pea, Chomper, Repeater, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad; other plants will not appear. Strategies It is difficult to have an actual working strategy for this mini-game because you cannot predict what plants will fall at any given time. The beginning of the level can be difficult, because it is unlikely that you will get a Plantern and cannot tell which rows the zombies are arriving in. If you receive a Plantern, protect it well, because it is unlikely that the player will get another one if it is eaten, blown up by Jack-in-the-Box explosions, or stolen by Bungee Zombies as usually, you can only get one to three Planterns. If you have too many, you can always use one to delay the zombies, but it makes more sense to protect it instead, as one of the others may be eaten. You can use instant kill plants to take care of Bungee Zombies as Umbrella Leaves appear very rarely, or let them take plants that are not important. Garden Rakes are really useful here, as you can kill the first zombie to have more time to get offensive plants. The usual basic strategy is to plant plants as they arrive in the rows the zombies are in. At the beginning of the level, most of the plants appearing will be Lily Pads, so you may have a deficit of offensive plants. Another strategy is to do what you did on 4-10, but just a bit more complicated. Gallery Copy of Its Rainin Seeds 23.png|Victory obtained! PvZ is rigged.jpg|Don't make this type of setup, this won't work! Daytin13 PvZ stragtegie.jpeg| 's setup Raining.JPG|By Raining 2.JPG|By Someone456 Raining 3.JPG|By Someone456 IRS Umbrella leaf.png|Umbrella Leaf in It's Raining Seeds (very rare) yetia.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in It's Raining Seeds IMG 0138.PNG|A game screenshot by 2014-08-19 174434.png|By ZN723-It's Raining Seeds.png|By B637r.jpg|By Ywy44t.jpg|By A Graalian It's Raining Seeds Android Glitch.png|Glitch with 50 sun in the Android version Trivia *Bungee Zombies in this mini-game seem to prioritize the player's important plants, such as Threepeaters and Melon-pults. *Its name is most likely a reference of the song, "It's Raining Men" a 1979 song by The Weather Girls. *It's Raining Seeds, Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, Bobsled Bonanza, and Seeing Stars (not include PC version and Game of the Year version) are the only non-cancelled mini-games that have four flags. **But for Seeing Stars, it is possible to finish the mini-game before the fourth flag shows up. *For some reason, It's Raining Seeds is absent in the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions of the game. It seems to be replaced by Heavy Weapon, as it is the fourth mini-game, just like how this mini-game is the fourth to be unlocked in other versions. *It's Raining Seeds is the first unlocked mini-game after Adventure Mode is completed once. *There is a glitch on the iOS versions where if player exits the game while playing the level and goes back to it, he or she can see empty seeds and 50 sun. Category:IPad mini-games Category:Fog mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with 4 flags Category:Levels with four flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Fog Category:Fog levels